Tiny Vessels
by brianastilinski
Summary: Allison's childhood best friend, Kiyah Glenn (OC) moves in with her father and her here in Beacon Hills. Things have been very normal since all of the drama has calmed down, and Scott, Stiles, Allison and Kiyah have yet to make memories. Stiles and Kiyah seem to have chemistry-Will it progress into something more? This is their story. (Takes after Season 2-AU with a clean slate)


_Kiyah's point of view:_

"Kiyah Glenn, wake up before I'm going to have to shoot an arrow into your bum!" a cheerful yet annoyed Allison Argent screeched as she shook the body of her long lost best friend that happened to still be sleeping in her bed. The girl turned over onto her side before lifting herself up, and throwing the pillow her head was resting on at the brunette. She laughed as Allison's balance was thrown off, and once she had regained her balance her facial expression was not pleasant. Kiyah got out of the bed, fixing the blanket so that it was laid nicely on top of the mattress before walking over to her suitcase to look for clothes she'd be wearing to school.

"So, are you excited to be attending Beacon Hills with your lovely best friend, Allison Argent?!" the girl chimed out in a sing song voice as she pounced at her best friend, placing her hands on her shoulders, looking into her suitcase as well. Allison was already dressed, having taken a shower an hour before she woke Kiyah, thus getting a head start on a normal day of school for her, at least. "What are you going to wear, miss I'm wearing booty shorts and a sports bra?" she teased, hopping in front of Kiyah and sitting down by her suitcase on the floor.

"Maybe I'll just go to school in this and see how many detentions I can get." she hissed at her, still bitter from her wake up call. Kiyah's hands looked like waves of blurred skin as she tore apart her suitcase, looking at shirt after shirt, jean after jean, bra after bra. Setting aside a white tank top, a black and white plaid shirt, and her favorite pair of skinny jeans, Kiyah walked over to the vanity mirror Allison had in her room and began to get dressed. Taking her long, bright ginger hair out of the messy bun she had put it in the night before, she put some leave in shampoo and conditioner to clean up her hair without having to take a shower. They were running out of time to get ready anyway, and Kiyah didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Ooh, you look stunning, boo." Allison purred, coming up behind Kiyah and looking at the two of them in the mirror. Kiyah smiled at her, and shook her head while turning it towards Allison, "You think so? I hope so." Kiyah smirked as she unwound from Allison's grasp and grabbed her backpack off of the floor, walking out of Allison's room and heading with her best friend into her car.

Kiyah had just transferred from Queens, New York after having her Nana contact Allison's father and arranged her to move in with the two, and have Kiyah live with them. She did this so that Kiyah would be able to have a better high school experience, and so that she would be going into a new school with someone she has known all of her life. Not knowing all of this was happening, Kiyah was very bitter about leaving her Nana back in Queens, but faced the facts and was more comfortable once she had realized the secret plan Mr. Argent and she had come up with. Allison was more than excited to be having her best friend live with her from now on, considering that she'd be able to show her off to everyone at school, and more importantly have Kiyah meet Stiles and Scott. Kiyah would have to get used to wearing clothes that weren't always sweatshirts and jeans, but she was going to enjoy it as well considering that the weather in New York was absolutely bi-polar, and she loved wearing shorts and flip flops in the summer.

Allison drove into her designated parking spot right in front of the main entrance of Beacon Hills high school, and turned off her car as she pressed down the button to make the convertible top reset itself to a roof. Allison eagerly opened her door, grabbing her bag from the backseat and rushing to the front of the car to stand and soak in the sun. Kiyah looked at all of the students, young and old, that were leaning against trees, sitting on the sidewalks or reilings, and some that were standing and conversing with their friends. She hesitantly swung her backpack onto her shoulders and got out of the car, taking her time with meeting Allison at the front of her car to go inside the school. She could almost feel the burning of all the pairs of eyes that were locked on her, and she ignored the various whistling of some of the boys that followed. Kiyah had always been a confident girl, but when placed in new situations? Her anxiety got the best of her and she became a nervous wreck.

Kiyah was awoken from her thoughts as she felt herself being pulled up the sidewalk, and even closer to the school's entrance by Allison's hand in hers, "Come on! I need to introduce you to Scott and Stiles." Allison spoke to her, stopping in front of the doors to hug her best friend, in hopes to calm the girl's nerves. "It's going to be okay, Kiyah. You'll love it here, I promise. Everyone will love you, I promise." Kiyah smiled and accepted the girl's hug, letting go of the embrace and pushing the door open, revealing the long hallway full of even more students. She looked around at everyone, meeting up with girls and guys' stares as they looked at her, almost knowing right away that she was new. Kiyah took deep breaths as she continued to follow Allison where to go, and then someone caught her eye as she was walking-A tall, slim yet athletic build boy wearing an almost identical plaid shirt, except in black and red. There was another muscled, athletic boy that fit the similar description of Allison's boyfriend, Scott, standing next to him and they were laughing loudly with each other. A small half smile molded into her face as she looked at Allison, and then back at the boy in the red plaid.

"There they are-Stiles! Scott!" Allison yelled, and the two boys looked towards her as she ran into the boy who was Scott, as she assumed. Kiyah quickened her pace as she walked over to Allison and the boys with her facing down slightly, until she got to the three of them and they were standing in a small circle. When she looked up, she could feel her face blush slightly because the boy she had seen from afar had his gaze on her. She locked eyes with him, and then turned to Allison as she spoke.

"Scott, this is Kiyah." Allison pointed to Scott as he reached out to shake Kiyah's hand. "And this is Stiles." Allison said as she started to laugh because the boy's collar on his shirt wasn't adjusted right, and so she fixed it.

"Hi." Kiyah spoke hesitantly as she took Stiles' hand, gripping it tight and shaking it.

"Hey, Kiyah." Stiles spoke with confidence as he let go of their shake, placing both hands inside of his pockets.

Stiles' point of view:

"God damn it, Scott!" Stiles yelled as he angrily slammed down the hood of his jeep, frantically looking around for his best friend who seemed to be nowhere to be found. His jeep was acting up again, but this time it was being a little bit more difficult than the normal trouble that it always caused him. Ever since the fact that werewolves had been tearing up the hood and other parts of his Jeep, it just hasn't worked the same. Stiles sighed, willing to give up on his baby just as Scott appeared from nowhere, slamming down on the hood, causing Stiles to jump.

"Is she not working again?" Scott said with a light laugh, reacting a little bit late to Stiles being startled by his action.

"Yeah, and you probably just made her problem so much worse by slamming your paws on the hood!" Stiles growled at Scott as he grabbed his backpack and climbed into the drivers side, throwing his backpack into the seat behind his. "Get in, douchebag." Stiles watched as Scott started to laugh even more as he threw his backpack next to his, buckling himself into the Jeep as Stiles started it. A sigh of relief left his lips as his Jeep started, and they were able to get to school earlier than they ever have before. He was excited for the new school year since it would hopefully be drama free. Although Lydia still had a special place in his mind, Stiles was determined to either set his eyes on another foxy lady, or try to focus on his school work a little bit more. He knew that he would try just as hard as he did the previous year, and would focus on finding a girl even harder. His grades were always to be proud of, but due to his ADD, he could never focus on anything for too long.

"So, have you heard from Allison this morning, bub?" Stiles said to Scott as he parked the Jeep and jumped out of the drivers side, grabbing his back from the back. He waited up for Scott and they started to head into the building and to their lockers.

"Yeah, she said that she'd be here in about ten minutes. I can't wait to see her." Scott looked at Stiles when he spoke, a small smile appearing on his lips when he spoke of Allison. Scott and Allison had taken a small break, but then got back together after all of the previous drama had faded, and they were happily bonded ever since.

"But you saw her yesterday, bro." Stiles chimed out as he rolled his eyes, opening the door and nearly slamming it on Scott. He let out a chuckle and walked over to his locker, opening the combination and dumping all of his textbooks into it.

"Stiles-Are you ever going to clean out your locker? There's probably a science experiment in there from all of the grease from the curly fries you eat." Scott teased, nudging his best friend firmly in his side.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, douche bag." Stiles slammed the door of his locker closed, reaching out his left arm to punch Scott in the shoulder. "At least I don't run around during full moons howling at the top of my lungs." He smirked at Scott's facial expression. Stiles had missed being in school. Even though he loved spending time with his father, he got bored from going to the station with him and doing office work almost every other week of his vacation. When he wasn't at the station with his dad, he was either at the house playing video games with Scott, hanging out with Scott and Allison at the beach or other places, or at Scott's house playing video games. Pleasing Stiles is not a hard thing, and most of the time he can easily please himself by performing the smallest tasks, but not wanting to simply because he could be doing anything else. Stiles nodded at the girls who would walk by Scott and him, making kissy faces at them hoping that one of them would notice him in a different way. He wasn't the most attractive guy in the school, and he hoped that still being on the Lacrosse team would bring him some sort of luck in the dating department.

"Look there's Allison." Scott chimed out happily as he was greeted by his girlfriend, catching her in his arms and spinning her around. Stiles rolled his eyes and pretended to gag at their cuteness, until he saw the pretty ginger that trailed behind her, stopping in front of him. He looked her up and down, almost putting the cheekiest smile on his face when he saw that she was wearing a plaid shirt as well. He loved the way women looked in plaid shirts, and his dream girl would have to be wearing it all the time. Stiles flashed a smile to the girl when she hesitantly raised her head before looking at Allison.

Stiles knew that Allison was introducing her to Scott, but all he could see or hear was this beautiful girl in front of him, and when Allison spoke her name. Kiyah. He snapped out of her thoughts when she greeted him with her hand, and he shook it back, gently tightening his grip. Her hands were soft, and the rest of her skin looked soft as well. He snapped out of his trance again when she let go of his hands, and he noticed the slight blush on her face.

"Kiyah moved in with me-She used to live in Queens in New York." Allison spoke as she wrapped her arm around Kiyah's shoulder. Stiles automatically knew that this was the girl she had been talking about when she mentioned that her father and her were expecting someone soon. He cleared his throat a little bit, but was interrupted by Allison fixing the collar of his shirt like she was his mother. He stood there and rolled his eyes as it happened, and once she stopped, he began to talk, "So you're Allison's long lost best friend? Nice to finally meet you. Hopefully you'll be able to die of boredom with us-" Scott interrupted his train of thought by smacking him upside the head.

"You never tell a new girl or guy the horror stories of the school. Even if it's something as innocent as dying of boredom. Jesus christ, Stiles." Scott shook his head in disbelief at him, and then covered his ears as the bell rang for school to start.

"Well, there's the bell." Scott said, looking at the rest of the gang. "Allison, want me to walk you to class?" he flashed his sweet eyes at her, and Allison nodded.

"Stiles, could you bring Kiyah to the office to get her schedule? I'm pretty sure we all have first class together, but, you never know."

Stiles nodded, a big smile appearing on his face as he looked towards Kiyah as the two love birds made their way to class, "Well, Miss Kiyah...?" His voice trailed off, not knowing her last name.

"Glenn. Kiyah Glenn." She giggled a bit at him.

"Miss Kiyah Glenn. Let's get you your schedule." Stiles said as he started to lead Kiyah towards the Principal's office, the two of them walking side by side. He couldn't stop smiling. Stiles knew that there was something awesome about this girl..but he couldn't place a finger on just yet.


End file.
